Problem: ${63 \div 35 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${3}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }35\text{ go into }{63}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${63}\div35={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{28}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }35\text{ go into }{280}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${280}\div35={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${63 \div 35 = 1.8}$